


Marauder's Academia

by popcat3333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bookworm Kaminari, Gen, James Potter is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sero Hanta is a Good Friend, Sero Hanta likes Spider-man, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Young Marauders, american kaminari, first time making tags, they're probably bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcat3333/pseuds/popcat3333
Summary: When the Marauders decided to finish their Hero education in Japan's UA, they had no idea what they were signing up for.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome to UA!

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea one day, and I went with it. Dialogue in <> is English. Hope you enjoy it!

Remus sighed. ‘This place is a lot bigger than I thought it’d be… I guess that makes sense.’

He was a lanky boy, with legs long enough that every once in awhile, he’d trip himself up. Anyone watching would be able to tell easily that Remus had hit a growth spurt, one he was still unused to.

That alone would have made him feel awkward. ‘But, apparently, the school isn’t the only thing that goes _Plus Ultra…_ ’ He groaned at the third sign written in neat Kanji. He could _speak_ the language just fine, but the _bloody_ letters might as well be nordic runes for all he understood them. He sighed. ‘Well, that’s what I get for not studying properly back at Hogwarts’. He could just _see_ McGonagal’s disappointed expression looming in front of him.

“3-B… wait, 3?! Dammit, wrong floor!” A kid his height (and wasn’t _that_ a miracle!) with plain black hair and canister-shaped elbows facepalmed, frustrated with himself. Remus perked up.

“Ex- excuse me, are you lost too?” The kid turned around, a smile forming across his face.

“Oh!” He rubbed the back of his head, a little sheepish. “Yeah, the school’s a bit bigger than I thought… but, it _is_ U.A., so there’s that.” He bowed politely, and Remus returned it. “Sero Hanta. I’m in class 1-A. You?”

“Re- no, sorry, Lupin Remus. Looks like we’re in the same class! I’m, uh, not from around here, though…”

“Yeah, I can tell. The accent kinda gives it away- but your Japanese is pretty good! England, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Remus’s shoulders slumped. “I’m glad I can _speak_ the language, at least…”

Sero laughed. “It’s the Kanji, huh? Yeah, it’s hard to remember what means what sometimes. Well, I don’t know much more about the place than you, but I can read the signs, and you seem like you have more common sense than I do, Lupin. We can help each other out!”

Lupin let out a laugh of relief. “Thank God! Oh, and thank you, Sero-san!” He glared at the illegible sign. “You said we’re on the 3rd floor, right? So, we should go a few floors up.”

“Sounds good!”

They rushed up the stairs and through the corridors. Finally, Remus spotted another sign. “Is this it?”

“Yep! Oh, and we’re early, too-” Both boys felt their jaws drop. “WHAT’S WITH THE DOOR?”

Remus gave the doors a wide-eyed look. “And I thought the doors at Hogwarts were big!”

Sero blinked. “Wait, you’re from _Hogwarts?!_ ” Remus smacked his head. ‘Idiot!’

“Er.. yeah. Sorry?” Sero’s eyes went wide.

“Dude, that’s the _top_ school in the UK! No wonder you got in! Did you even have to take the entrance exam?!”

“I mean, I had to take a Quirk assessment?!”

“That’s not the same thing!”

Remus gave Sero an apologetic look. “I’m really sorry for not mentioning it…”

Sero grinned. “Hey, it’s not a bad thing! It’s the literal opposite of a bad thing! But still, you’re _recommended!_ Any other students in there I should know about?”

Remus smiled shyly. “Yeah, a couple of my friends came too-” ‘Well, my _only_ two friends.’ “- but I don’t think they’d be here yet. They tend to be last minute at these kinds of things… Oh! Their names are Si- _Black_ Sirius and Potter James.”

Sero laughed. “Still mixed up on the family name stuff, huh? Just introduce me when they get here, alright?”

Remus laughed with him. “Sure thing!”

They barely walked through the doors when Remus heard a familiar voice say “‘<Course he can’t be Sirius- that’s me!>”, followed by laughter from multiple voices and a groan from another familiar voice.

For the first time that day, a truly joyful smile spread across Remus’s face. “Sirius! James!”

Sirius looked away from the blond kid he was joking with, and James jolted upright from his head-first position on the desk.

“REMUS!” Both boys raced forward and hugged their friend. The blond kid looked over and gave Sero a smile and a wave.

“Yo, Sero! Looks like we’re in the same class!”

Sero smiled. “Hey, Kaminari! Looks like it!”

Meanwhile, the trio of British teens spoke rapidly to each other in English. “<What are you guys doing here? I thought you’d be late!>”

“<We thought you’d be early!>” James grinned. “<We figured we’d get here early and have the class to ourselves!>”

“<You remember what the Americans say! The early person gets the worm- wait, that’s not right.>” Sirius frowned as James snickered at him. Remus, meanwhile, gave them a suspicious glare.

“<And what particular worm are you after?>” The blond kid (Kaminari?) looked over from his conversation with Sero, who also gave them a curious look.

Sirius and James gave him identical smirks. “<Well, the sensei should get an idea of what we’re like! First impressions and all!>” James gave him a fake-innocent smile.

“<... Bloody hell, if there’s a tack or something on the chair…>”

Sirius gave him a mock-scandalized look. “<Why, Moony, old pal! I thought you knew us better than that! We would never, ever-!>”

Remus cut him off. “<Whoopi cushion?>”

Both boys sighed in defeat. “<Yeah. Not our most creative.>”

“Woah, you guys put a Whoopi cushion on the sensei’s chair? Nice!” Kaminari- who, upon closer inspection, had a black lightning-shaped streak in his hair- gave the pair a thumbs up. Sero, on the other hand, looked concerned.

“... Lupin, your friends are crazy.”

Remus sighed. “Believe me, I _noticed._ ” He turned to Kaminari, bowing politely again. “I apologize for their idiocy- Kaminari-san, was it?”

Kaminari gave him a smirk, bowing as well. “No need to apologize- I’m worse. And no need for the -san, either. We’re all classmates now, so you don’t need to be all formal-like. I’m Kaminari Denki. You a Hogwarts kid too?”

Remus glared at Sirius and James. James smirked lazily at him, while Sirius let out an innocent whistle. “<Figures you two can’t keep your mouths shut.> Yeah, I’m from Hogwarts. I’m Lupin Remus. Pleased to meet you, Kaminari-kun. Oh, yeah!” He gestured to Sero. “Guys, this is Sero Hanta. Sero-san is the only reason I actually got here on time. Sero-san, this is Potter James and Black Sirius.”

“Hey, no need for the -san stuff. It’s like Kaminari said- we’re all classmates now. Just call me Sero. I see you two met Kaminari already.”

Sirius nodded. “Yep. How do you two know each other?”

Kaminari grinned. “We met up at the entrance exam. We actually took down a few bots together.”

Remus frowned. “Bots?”

Sero nodded. “They had these giant robots we had to destroy for points. Apparently, there was also a secret scoring system for saving people.”

“Wait, we missed out on fighting _giant robots_ while taking a stupid Quirk eval? Are you freaking kidding me?!” James gripped his hair and shouted at the ceiling. Sirius looked equally pissed.

“Yeah, what the hell? Snuffles would’ve been _much_ more badass against giant robots!”

Sero quirked his head to the side. “Snuffles?” Remus nodded, suddenly scanning the class.

“Where is he, anyway?”

Sirius grinned. “Lapping up the attention of all the girls here. I believe my teaching has finally gotten through with him.”

James rolled his eyes. “<Please. Girls like dogs more than they like most boys- including and especially you _. > _”

Kaminari and Sero looked over. Sure enough, a trio of girls (along with a kid who had a crow’s head) were all circling something. Sirius raised his voice.

“<Snuffles, over here!>”

A shape pushed through the circle and walked over to the boys. The group immediately followed it. Kaminari blinked.

“Wait, we can bring dogs to class?”

Snuffles was a puppy-sized, dog-shaped shadow. He had pale-silvery eyes that were currently half-lidded at Sirius as if he were asking _Yeah, what do you want now?_

Sirius grinned and picked Snuffles up. Snuffles didn’t even bother squirming, and he still gave Sirius a deadpan look. “Not that I know of, but Snuffles here is a bit different. My Quirk is called Thesteral. He’s… er...”

Remus rolled his eyes. “He’s a spirit that follows Sirius around. Supposedly, Thesterals like him share their host’s soul. I doubt that’s what Snuffles is, but Sirius can meld with him so that he... turns into Snuffles? It’s a little hard to explain without seeing it...”

One of the girls, who had her black hair in a ponytail, gave Remus an interested look. The bird-headed kid, however, grimly nodded.

“I see.” Suddenly, a shadowy bird with yellow eyes burst out from behind him, (making Sero yelp) and floated up to a suddenly interested Snuffles. The pair had a silent conversation, then nodded respectfully at each other. “It seems I was mistaken- the similarities between our Quirks are mostly superficial.”

“Never mind that!” A floating uniform reached forward and joined Kaminari in stroking Snuffles, who shut his eyes in pure bliss. “Oh my god, he’s so cute!”

Sirius winked. “Could say the same for you, sweetheart.” The invisible girl suddenly stopped petting Snuffles and seemed to blush (which confused the hell out of Remus). James rolled his eyes, and Remus sighed. Sero raised his eyebrows, and Kaminari gave Sirius a look that said _Ah, yes, another man of culture._

A pink-skinned girl with dark sclera and golden irises gave Sirius a flirty smile. “ _I_ could say the same ‘bout _you-_ all of you, actually.” Kaminari winked at the girl, and Sero looked at her as if her words did not compute. Sirius looked at her like a dog spotting a treat, James raised his eyebrows, and Remus flushed horribly, which made the girl laugh. “Oh, don’t be like that, I’m just messin’ with ya’- I ain’t lying, though. I’m Ashido Mina. You guys are from Hogwarts, right?”

Before Remus could respond, a loud _bang_ resounded from the door. “All right, assholes, outta my way!”

A blond (same shade as Malfoy, Remus realized with narrowed eyes) kid burst through and sauntered to a seat. Behind him, a taller, bespectacled teen was sputtering indignantly.

“Y- you can’t speak to your fellow students like that!”

The blond bumped into a still-frowning Remus, who yelped at the sudden contact. “The fuck you lookin’ at?!” Remus backed up in a hurry. Both Kaminari and Sero glared at the newcomer.

“Wow, rude,” Sero muttered, putting a steadying hand on Remus’s shoulder. “You alright there, Lupin?” Remus nodded, still shaky at the guy’s shout. ‘I need to get over that.’

“Y- yeah. Honestly, I didn’t have a reason to be glaring at him like that, so…”

“So, what? He’s an asshole, that’s reason enough, isn’t it?” Kaminari glared at the kid, who, grinning smugly the group of boys, slid into a seat at random….

… a seat which immediately let out a **pfft!** noise. All three boys felt their jaw drop, and the kid with glasses froze in what could only be described as pure horror. Every student in the class whirled at the kid, clearly surprised at the sudden noise.

Every student, except...

“<Wow, we didn’t even mean to get a Slytherin-y prick. Luck of the draw, huh, Potter? _ > _” Sirius gave James a smug grin, one which he returned. Remus sputtered.

“<Wha- I thought you kept it on the teacher’s seat! _ > _”

James grinned at him. “<That was the plan, but we figured we’d better get a read on what kinda teacher the guy is before pulling anything on him directly. A random student, on the other hand…>”

Kaminari smirked. “<Fair game.>” Sero’s expression slid out of shock and into interest.

“You speak English?”

“Yeah, Dad was American.”

The unfortunate kid was trembling in pure rage. His anger wasn’t helped by the snickering of the surrounding students. Remus, who decided he _didn’t_ want to deal with the guy, immediately turned to the kid with glasses and bowed deeply.

“I apologize for my friends.” ‘I have a bad feeling I’ll say that a lot here.’ “I understand it is incredibly unworthy behavior of the school we represent. I hope that you don’t think less of us because of this.”

The glasses kid immediately recollected himself and returned the bow. “Understandable. While I can’t condone their behavior, I’m grateful that, at least, one of you is polite. I am Iida Tenya of Somei Private School. And you?”

Remus smiled. He could easily see Iida as a prefect, and that made him feel comfortable where others might be put off. “I’m Lupin Remus, and <the bloody _idiots_ that I don’t know why I consider friends _ >\- _” Kaminari snickered, Iida looked vaguely disturbed at the presumed profanity, if sympathetic. Sero looked a bit lost at sea, and Sirius and James both looked unapologetic. “- are Black Sirius and Potter James. The three of us are from Hogwarts. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Iida-san.”

“Again with the -san, stuff, man…” Sero sighed. Kaminari shrugged.

“Guess he’s one of those naturally polite types.”

“Somei and Hogwarts, huh?” The blond kid from before had stalked up to them, a smile promising death across his face. Remus shivered, but Iida didn’t even flinch.

“Yes, what of it?”

“Looks like the four of ya’ are elites. Might actually be a challenge to blow you out of my way.” Snuffles growled at him, and Sirius grinned at the guy. It wasn’t a friendly grin.

“<Love to see you try, whatever-your-name-is _. > _”

The kid glared at him. “<It’s Bakugo Katsuki, foreigner. Don’t test me. _ > _”

James gave him a shark’s smile. Remus started feeling panicky. “<Bit too late for that, Bakka-gou. And you’re not exactly A+ material. _ > _” Sero let out a surprised, wheezy laugh at the name. Kaminari just laughed. Iida looked scandalized. Bakugo, however, snarled. He took a threatening step forward…

Only to be interrupted by a soft creak of the doors. All of the boys turned to the noise. 

Two kids leaned in through the large doorframe. One was a girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, while the other was a boy similarly green eyes and dark-green hair. Bakugo’s fiery anger seemed to freeze instantly at the sight of the boy… which wasn’t really an improvement from before.

Remus, however, ignored this. He recognized the girl, as did Sirius and James. “<Evans! You got in too? You didn’t say anything! _ > _”

Evans smiled. “<Hi, Lupin! Or, should I say Lupin-kun? I’m still adjusting to the language here. Midori-kun’s helping me out! And I wanted to surprise you guys! _ > _”

Sero frowned. “I caught… green?”

Kaminari shrugged. “Guess that’s what this kid’s name is. Hey there! I’m Kaminari Denki! Nice to meet you, Evans, Midori.”

Sero nodded. “I’m Sero Hanta, and same here!”

Midori nodded, happy to shift his attention away from a fuming Bakugo. “It’s nice to meet you guys. I’m Midoriya Izuku, and this is Evans Lily.”

“<Hey, Lily-flower. Fancy meeting you here. _ >” _James had a flirty grin on his face. Evans glared at him. 

“<Oh, great. It’s you. _ > _” Lupin sighed. ‘This again.’ Sirius quietly facepalmed. Both Kaminari and Sero just looked confused. Midoriya looked incredibly uncomfortable. “Umm…”

Lupin gave them a deadpan look. “He’s had a crush on her since our first year at Hogwarts. No, it’s not reciprocated. And yes, I know, he’s hopeless.”

Iida cleared his throat and approached a suddenly frightened Midoriya. “Hello, I am Iida Tenya from-”

“I heard you already!” Midoriya yelped. Remus gave him a sympathetic look. ‘Not used to this kind of stuff, huh…’ “I’m Midoriya… but you heard that too…”

“Midoriya, I owe you an apology. You divined a hidden meaning behind the test that I was unable to. I was blind to it, and I misread you as well! Clearly, you are the bigger man here.” Midoriya looked terrified at the praise.

“Oh, it’s you! The curly-haired kid! I’m glad I found you!” A girl with cute, brown hair and incredibly rosy cheeks gave him a friendly wave. Midoriya flushed a deep red, something the girl somehow missed. “You really made it, just like Present Mic said!”

“Wait, you got to meet Present Mic too?! The actual hell makes that fair?!” Sirius screeched indignantly, and Snuffles rolled his eyes. Kaminari’s eyes brightened.

“Oh, yeah, he was really cool!”

Remus sighed. “Looks like being ‘recommended’ isn’t all that’s cracked up to be.” Sero gave him a sympathetic, but amused look.

Evans gave him a kind smile. “Let’s just take our seats, okay?”

Sirius, to his joy, was seated right between Ashido and Kaminari. James was up in the front between a guy with multiple limbs and another guy with a tail, the latter of whom he was chatting with cheerfully. Remus found himself next to Sero, and another, tough-looking kid with red hair, who was talking with Ashido. Lily, meanwhile, found herself next to the kind-looking girl. Remus turned to Sero.

“So, it’s just orientation today, right?”

Sero nodded. “Yeah. Sounds like it’s a slow day, huh?”

A voice came from the door, coldly cutting though all conversation. “If you’re here to make friends, then do it elsewhere. This is the department of heroics.” This would have been intimidating, if it hadn’t come from what, from Remus’s awkward angle, looked like a giant, yellow caterpillar… who, from the sound of things, was sucking a juice box. ‘Wh- actually, okay, why not? If a cat can teach- no, wait, that’s a sleeping bag. Back to square ‘what the hell,’ I guess.’ Sero seemed to go through that entire train of thought alongside him. The kid next to him seemed stuck at ‘what the hell’. 

The guy slid out of his sleeping bag. He had bags under his eyes, and black, tangled hair, as well as dark stubble all over his face. “Eight seconds to calm down. Life is short, kids. Get some common sense. I’m your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta.” He pulled out what Remus recognized as UA’s PE uniforms. “Wear these. Immediately. Then shove off to the training grounds.”

‘...this is gonna suck.’

* * *

“A Quirk Apprehension test? Didn’t we already do that?” Potter gave Shouta a petulant look. Shouta sighed.

“The Quirk test is, unfortunately, a procedure that only transfer students go through. It’s illogical. But never mind that, this is different.”

“But what about the orientation?” Uraraka asked. Evans frowned at him as well, and they weren’t the only ones. Shouta sighed again. ‘This is going to be my day, isn’t it?’

“If you want to be heroes, then we won’t have time for frilly procedures.”

“<Thank god, those are boring _ > _,” Black muttered to Lupin in English. Lupin gave him an irritated look.

“<Are you kidding?! I’m going to get lost again! _ >” _ The class seemed to be on the same pages of thought as either Black and Lupin, muttering to themselves. Shouta cleared his throat, shutting up the class quickly. ‘Five seconds. Better.’ 

“The freedom that UA’s campus is known for? That applies to teachers as well. Softball pitch, standing long jump, 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained sideways jumps, upper body exercises, seated toe-touch. These are all activities you know from middle school, where you were barred from using your quirks. The country still hasn’t gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels. It’s negligence. Lupin.” The kid yelped, startled at being singled out. Black elbowed him and muttered something encouraging.

“Y- Yes, sir?”

“How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?”

“Er… 60 meters, give or take.” Shouta tossed him a ball, which he fumbled a little before catching it.

“Use your quirk this time. As long as you don’t exit the circle, anything you do is fine.”

As Lupin squinted his eyes at the field ahead of him, Shouta recalled the papers on him. ‘Lupin Remus. Quirk: Werewolf. Hypothetically capable of both bipedal and quadrupedal wolf-forms- though he admits not using full bipedal form due to British stigma. Foolish, but it can be worked around.’ 

The air around Lupin’s right arm began to swell and grow light-brown fur until it turned into something resembling a cross between the forearm of a wolf and a bear. With a shout, he launched the ball in perfect pitching form, making the air around the ball form a familiar cone-shape. ‘Good technique, and fairly creative Quirk application. Still, shifting the legs as well would increase stability and allow for more power.’ From the way Lupin was glaring at his legs, he reached a similar conclusion. ‘And he can think. Good.’ He pointed his device at the ball. ‘503.4 m. Interesting.’ “Before anything else, one must know what they’re capable of. This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your “hero foundation.” He showed them the score. Sero high-fived Lupin, who sheepishly accepted it.

“500 meters? Nice, dude!” Lupin smiled.

“Thanks, but I hope I get another chance…”

The other kids seemed similarly excited. He heard one, Ashido, squeal “Awesome! That looks like fun!”

“It looks fun, you say?” The class froze up. “So you were planning to spend your three years here having a grand old time? What happened to becoming heroes?”

The entire class stepped backward at the sudden surge of killing intent. He heard whimpers escape from some of them. Both Tokoyami’s and Black’s quirks manifested, standing defensively in front of their respective owners. ‘Interesting, but not useful at the moment.’

“All right then. In that case, new rule: the student who ranks last in total points will be judged ‘hopeless’ and instantly expelled.”

Midoriya in particular looked panicked at that. ‘Good. I don’t even understand how he got here.’ “Our freedom means we dispense with students as we please! Welcome, to this- the department of heroes!”

* * *

“<...I’m going to die _ >, _” Lupin whimpered, shifting to English. Both barely heard the noisy protests from both Uraraka (he overheard Evans calling her by name) and Evans, or Aizawa’s response. Denki gave him an indignant look.

“You kidding?! I have no idea how I’m supposed to use my Quirk for any of this!”

“I dunno about that, Kaminari. You can easily use your electricity to re-energize yourself for the endurance test,” Sero said. He seemed perfectly calm with their death sentence.

Denki gave him a flat look. “...That’s not how it works. I was only able to keep my stamina up because of the robot’s electricity. Didn’t you notice me chewing on the wires?”

Sero shrugged. “To be honest, I thought you were just being weird.”

Before Denki could retort to that, Aizawa cleared his throat. “Enough of this. First test- 50-Meter dash. I assume you already know your numbers- you’ll be going in pairs. 1 and 2, 3 and 4, and so on. Hagakure, Bakugou, you first.”

Hagakure high-fived Ashido. “Wish me luck!”

“You got this!”

The two got into position, and Lupin tilted his head. “Still, this seems a bit unfair for some of us compared to others… come to think of it, it sounds like that entrance exam has a bit of an advantage for those with more destructive quirks.”

Sero heard this and smiled. “Eh, not necessarily- even without the secret system, all we had to do was press this button to deactivate the bots, so I managed just fine with my Tape, even though its kind of weak.”

Lupin’s expression became horrified. “I didn’t mean to call-”

“DIE!”

Hagakure squawked as a cloud of dust engulfed her. Denki’s eyebrows raised as Bakugou propelled himself to the end of the course with explosions _._ Some of his classmates gawked, but he’d seen the guy in action during the entrance exam. Sero was equally unsurprised, though he looked less than happy at the coughing fit it gave Hagakure, slowing her significantly.

“But your point stands. I remember this guy tearing through bots like cardboard. And Sparky here didn’t do so bad himself.”

Denki shifted, a little uncomfortable. ‘First time my Quirk felt a little _too_ useful…’. Aloud, he said, “Yeah… I’m glad I did well and all, but it felt a bit cheap, you know?”

Black winced a bit as they watched Midoriya struggle through the jog. Poor kid did alright, but... 

“I take it Mirodi’s quirk is one of the ‘unlucky’ ones here. But it doesn’t _look_ like he has that kind of Quirk…”

Potter looked equally puzzled. “Maybe it’s one of those requirement-based Quirks? Like, he can’t activate it right now for some reason?”

Uraraka looked a little disappointed, though understanding. “No, his Quirk has some really bad recoil- he broke his bones during the entrance exam.”

Denki winced. “Yeah, I can see why he wouldn’t want to use it. Poor guy."

* * *

As the students continued to perform the tests, they still chattered to each other. Speculating on Quirks, complimenting each other on their performances… it was a bit much, but at least they were focused this time. 

And in all fairness, Shouta wasn’t exactly doing anything different.

‘This Iida seems to rely on a juice for fuel like Tensei, but he’s much stiffer overall. He takes like a fish to water for running-based tests, but doesn’t apply his Quirk outside of it.’

'Kirishima is only using his Hardening on strength based tests, and that too only for his arm.'

‘Aoyama over relies on his Quirk- especially dangerous when considering its drawbacks.’

It was a running theme for most of the students- while some were worse than others (especially those with more powerful Quirks), most of them were used to applying their Quirk in a very specific way, if at all. ‘When all you have is a hammer indeed.’

Of course, that wasn’t entirely fair. Jirou, Uraraka, and Sero seemed much more used to creativity. Jirou had used her jacks to enhance her grip, Uraraka used her Quirk to lighten her body (though her queasiness was definitely a drawback), and Sero used his Tape as a makeshift grappling-hook to enhance his jump.

But it was clear the recommended students were on a different level.

Potter had transformed the standing jump area from sand into glass, skidding across in his socks. ‘I should have specified that it was based on the landing instead of where you stopped, but I’ll give it to him.’ Yaoyarozo’s approach was similar- she’d used a Segway for her 50-meter dash.

Even those without naturally versatile Quirks faired well. Black had used his Quirk (Snuffles? Really?) to cut down on his run time- fading in through the tail and re-emerging from the snout of the grizzly-sized shadow. Todoroki’s ice was able to push him past his physical limits as far a speed went, though it was odd he wasn’t using his fire. ‘Kid’s definitely pushing some sort of creative limit. Perhaps something to do with Endeavor?’

He was hardly the only one. Lupin’s use of his base wolf form was liberal enough, but he seemed desperate to use the bare minimum of his anthropomorphic form. The kid was so damn skinny, Shouta was reasonably sure that if he didn’t get a handle on his more infamous form, he’d only need a light tap to fall down.

He’d known that Evans’ quirk had the drawback of burning her skin with overuse, but she managed it well. “Short bursts… short bursts…” he heard her murmur, as if in a mantra, and she followed her own advice well. Instead of the lasers Minerva had described her using, Evans’s palms burst with multicolored fireworks- red, green, orange, violet… She had the whole rainbow under control.

And then there was Midoriya.

Dear God, how did he even get in?

While some- Uraraka and Evans specifically- murmured sympathies and encouragement, Shouta had never felt more annoyed with a student. He was tempted to _actually_ expel this one. He was sure the kid had no middle ground between “full throttle” and absolutely nothing.

Until the toss.

Even as several of the students let out gasps of awe (he made no comments on the “<Holy shit!>” that came out of Kaminari), and a grin spread across his face. 

The poor kid’s eyes were watering from the pain of his finger, but he still smiled. “I can still move!”

Indeed he could.

* * *

Kaminari’s eyes were practically saucers as they saw the number. “705?! That’s even more than yours, Lupin!”

Lupin nodded, equally impressed. He sniffed the air, and his eyebrows scrunched together in concern. “Hey, Midori-san, are you okay? I think I smell bl- <OH, GOOD LORD!>”

Hanta stared, equally horrified. Midoriya’s finger had turned a disturbing shade of purple and flopped around like it was a boneless slab of fish. “...I can see why you didn’t use that until now.”

Aoyama struck a pose, attracting weird looks. “Still, stylishly done!”

Evans sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God, I was worried… still, that was incredible, Midori-kun!”

Uraraka nodded. “It was a real super-record!”

Midoriya blushed a little. “Th- thank you!”

“Deku.” Bakugou stepped forward, rage practically radiating off of him as he glared at Midoriya. Hanta frowned. ‘Deku? His name is Midoriya Izuku, right?’

The poor kid reflexively flinched. “Um… I can explain?”

“LIKE HELL YOU CAN, YOU DAMN LIAR!” He lunged forward and, eyes wide, Hanta wrapped him around the waist with his tape.

“What the hell, man?!” Bakugou immediately twisted his head to look at him.

“LET ME GO!”

Hanta grit his teeth as he tried to dig his feet into the ground. ‘Why can’t I retract it? He’ll break through at this rate!’ “What is your problem?”

“That’s enough- both of you! I have dry eye, dammit!” Aizawa’s hair floated, and his eyes glowed a deadly shade of red.

That explained why Hanta couldn’t retract his tape. And why Bakugou didn’t use his explosions, come to think of it. Hanta let himself relax, and was able to retract the tape. Bakugou huffed and glared at him.

“Don’t touch me again, Soy Sauce.”

Hanta resisted the urge to point out he never laid a hand on the guy. 

Aizawa sighed. “Good. Shouji, you’re next.” 

Next to Hanta, Kaminari shuddered.

“Damn, dude… I don’t think I’d have the guts to do that.”

Hanta shrugged. “To be honest, if I actually _processed_ what I was doing, I’d probably hesitate too. I’m just lucky I got a good Quirk for it...”

Still, it was hard to deny how, well, _amazing_ his classmates’ Quirks were. Yaoyarozo had created a _literal_ bazooka. Shoji was _freaking huge_ \- if it weren’t for the multiple arms, it would be easy for Hanta to assume that his Quirk was pure strength. Honestly, just whirling and launching the ball with his tape looked lame in comparison to Todoroki’s icy blast.

Then, it was Potter’s turn.

Potter gave Aizawa an innocent smile. “Can I clear up a few rules first?”

Lupin sighed. “Oh, no.”

Kaminari gave him a curious look. “What?”

Black grinned. “You’ll see.”

Hanta gave him a curious look, and Kaminari shrugged.

Aizawa gave Potter a tired look. “What is it?”

“Can I use my Quirk _before_ I enter the circle?”

“Yes, but you must stay in the circle while tossing the ball.”

“And I’m allowed to use my Quirk any way I want? On anything I want?”

“Yes.”

“The distance measured is basically how much the ball moves from the starting point, correct?”

“...What are you planning, Potter?” He didn’t sound suspicious. Just tired.

Potter grinned. “Well, nothing if the answer is no!”

“...yes, the distance the ball moves from the starting point is what we’re measuring. Now quit stalling.”

“Sure thing!” Potter cheered as he caught the ball. He walked up to the circle and touched Yaoyarozo’s abandoned bazooka and the ground, shutting his eyes to concentrate.

Midoriya (still nursing his broken finger) tilted his head. “Is he gonna do what Yaoyarozo did with the bazooka?”

Hanta shook his head, just as puzzled. “He’s focusing on the ground, too…”

Lupin shrugged. “That doesn’t exactly rule it out. James needs to be touching something to transform it, so he could just be- < _god dammit, James! > _”

The rest of the class turned… and frankly, weren’t sure if they should be angry or impressed.

Potter was sitting cheerfully on what looked like a small, plastic platform- the only reason Denki recognized the ground it used to be was the chalky-white circle that still remained on it. The ball was in a box container, holding it stable against the platform, and Potter himself was strapped what looked like a school chair with plastic handles and a bar for similar stability.

Which was needed, considering the small rocket engines at the back of the chair.

Bakugou snapped out of his shock first. “WHAT THE FU-”

“Can’t talk, gotta blast!” With that, the rockets ignited, hurtling Potter down the field. The class gave him a stunned look as he became a whooping dot on the horizon. Aizawa stared unreadably for a long moment before calling out-

“You made your point, now get back here.”

“Alright!”

When he returned, Iida immediately started to chastise him. “Potter-san, that was _clearly_ against the given instructions!”

Lupin groaned. “No, he made sure that he followed the rules to the letter- just not the intentions. He _always_ pulled this crap back in Hogwarts.”

Black snickered again. “It was _hilarious_.”

Ashido tilted her head, still fighting back laughter. “Wait, but the ball never left the circle!”

Potter grinned at her. “Doesn’t matter, I got a good distance away from the starting point- I just moved the circle marking it!”

Aizawa nodded. “You performed the task admirably, Potter.”

“Yeah, see, gu-” Potter blinked, before turning to Aizawa. “Wait, you’re not mad? Usually the teachers I had got pissed whenever I do stuff like that.”

Aizawa shook his head, a wide grin on his face- reminiscent to the one he gave Midoriya. “Of course I’m not mad. I _did_ say you can use your Quirk however you want- you had the brains to find a loophole.”

Both Bakugou and Iida sputtered a little before Iida straightened up. “I see! In an actual application, sometimes bending the rules like that is necessary to save the most people. It’s an important skill to have! I apologize for my rudeness!”

Potter grinned, even as Bakugou continue to swear profusely. “No sweat, mate!”

Hanta didn’t know that one could feel irritated and impressed at the same time, but UA was clearly full of surprises.

Something made especially obvious at the reveal the expulsion threat was a ‘ruse’.

Hanta was fairly sure that the students wrapping their orientation ceremony up across the campus could hear both Evans’s screech of rage and Potter’s hyena-like cackles.

* * *

Remus sighed. “I _still_ can’t believe it was a bluff… he looked so serious about it too…”

Sero gave him a sympathetic smile as he passed down the syllabus packet. “Well, the bluff wouldn’t really work if we didn’t believe it. Still, feels a bit like a dick move.”

Evans gave James (who was still shaking with silent laughter about the reveal) a glare of death. “I _still_ don’t see what’s so funny about it! Sure, it brought out the best of our abilities, but a ‘you need to take this seriously, it marks the beginning as your path as heroes’ talk would have been enough, right?”

Sirius looked equally amused as he smirked at Evans. “Maybe! <Was still bloody hilarious, though.>”

“<Maybe to you, you fur-brained->”

Uraraka gave her a placating gesture. “It _was_ a little harsh, but there’s no real harm in it in the end. We just freaked out a bit more than we should have. It pushed us beyond what we normally could’ve done!”

Evans huffed, then gave the door a worried look. “I know… it’s just that I wish it didn’t push Midori-kun to go that far…”

Kirishima- the kid who, based on the chemical smell coming from his hair, was not a natural red-head- let out a laugh. “You kidding? That was him holding _back!_ I saw the guy in my entrance exam- last time it was his whole arm!”

Evans winced. “Really? That’s awful!” Remus resisted the urge to vomit at the image of Midoriya’s _arm_ in that state. ‘ _Jeez,_ no wonder he didn’t want to use it!’

Kaminari made a face- possibly imagining the same thing. “Still kinda hard to believe the guy got dead last, even after that... “ A smile (slightly creased with some shades of ‘dear lords above, you actually created this guy’) appeared as he glanced at Bakugou. “Still, our number one _not_ getting first? Guess that’s what happens with 6 recommended.”

Remus paled a little, even as Bakugou snarled several threats at an unrepentant Kaminari. ‘He got first? Though, I suppose that wouldn’t involve the recommended kids. Even the two here- Todoroki and Yara… um, the smart black-haired girl- both seem leagues above the rest of us. Kind of weird being in the same ‘group’ as them…’

Sero stretched a little, grinning at Remus. “So much for a slow day, huh?”

Remus laughed softly. “Between that and ‘this should be fun’, I’m starting to think jinxes are real here.”

Ashido pouted. “Well, I’m sorry I didn’t realize he had no sense of humor!”

Tokoyami gave her a disbelieving look. “When he bared his soul for the rest of us to see, what part of it resembled a sense of humor?” Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh, I like you a lot, Quirk-buddy! You and said Quirk- pretty cool that you can talk, Dark Shadow. Much easier to communicate with compared to Snuff- <CHRIST!>” Snuffles had smacked him on the head with an enlarged paw before laying his head back down to rest on Kaminari’s desk. Kaminari himself seemed happy to stroke the shade again. And Oijiro’s tail. Even as he held his cool with Bakugou. Remus couldn’t help but be impressed.

Dark Shadow looked pleased with the compliment based on his smile. “I like you too, Quirk-buddy!”

Snuffles and Tokoyami gave each other a look that practically screamed “We’re doomed” as Sirius and Dark Shadow high fived, Asui ducking to let the Quirk reach over her.

Remus smiled. “I’m so glad he’s making friends…” The last thing he needed was more rivalries- Bakugou seemed more than enough.

Kaminari snickered- Bakugou seemed to have turned his attention to Iida after the taller boy tried to curb his swearing. “Oh, don’t let Aizawa-sensei let you hear that! If this is a sample, who knows what the main course is like!”

James grinned at the class, leaning back in his chair. “Hey, I like the guy! He may look kinda… lax… but he’s got style! If I become a teacher-Pro, I’m totally pulling that bluff on my classes!”

Oijiro gave him a look, his tail swaying out of a pouting Kaminari’s reach. “On their behalf, I hope you never become a teacher. I’m getting the feeling that _one_ generation dealing with this is enough.”

Remus shrugged. “Say what you’d like about Aizawa-sensei, but you can’t say our time here’s gonna be boring!”

Oh, if only they knew how right he was.


	2. Trial Runs and Half-Revelations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friendships are solidified, costumes are received, and neither 1-A and All-Might are not prepared for Hero Foundational Classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on fanfiction.net under popcat123.

“Kaminari-kun, Sero-kun, over here!”

“Oh, you scored us a lunch table! Awesome!”

Kaminari slid into the seat, while Sero sat down casually. He smiled at Remus.

“You seemed pretty bored during English. Must be like kindergarten for you guys, huh?”

Sirius gave him a proud grin. “Oh, yeah! English was his best subject back in Hogwarts.”

Kaminari noticed Snuffles and began to pet him, causing a rumble of pleasure to escape from the shade’s throat. Sero gave him a deadpan look.

“You have a problem, man.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with liking to pet dogs.”

James snickered. “Yeah, but petting Oijiro’s tail is kinda pushing it, mate.”

Kaminari didn’t even _try_ to look sheepish. “I’ll have you know, I have a dog back home.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You do?” ‘He does seem like the kind of guy who loves dogs.’

“Yep, and Yuki’s a real sweetheart when she’s off duty.”

Sirius frowned, and Sero choked on his rice. James thumped him on the back before turning back to Kaminari. “Off-duty?”

“Yeah. Yuki’s a support dog. I, er, don’t have good experience in overusing my quirk. I… um ...”

Remus gave him a kind smile. “If you’re not comfortable talking about it, you don’t have to tell us, Kaminari-kun.” After all, he knew what it was like to not like your own Quirk.

Kaminari laughed as he waved off the worry. “No, no, it’s nothin’ _dark_ , just, well, when I go all out with my electricity, my brain kinda… short-circuits.”

Comprehension dawned on Sero’s face. “Oh, yeah, like at the entrance exam! You were just going “Whey!” while waving your thumbs around!” Sero demonstrated this, sticking both his thumbs out with a wide smile on his face.

This time, Sirius choked on his food, making Snuffles whack him in the back with an enlarged paw before settling back into Kaminari’s lap. James snorted, making Remus glare at him. Kaminari just grinned.

“Yeah, I get pretty stupid.” His smile faded. “But I lose my self-awareness, too- remember, you had to drag me back outside and to my Dad.” Sero nodded, mirth fading at the sudden seriousness. Kaminari continued. “Plus, when I was younger, I used to reach my limit whenever I got _annoyed_ with something- my Quirk kind of activates on its own if I’m agitated. I had to practice a lot to push my limit far enough that I don’t hit it on accident. Yuki’s job is basically to stop me from walking into traffic or something while I’m short-circuited.”

Sirius gave him a nod. “That makes sense. Do you still have her?”

Kaminari smiled again, still stroking Snuffles. “Yep, and she still walks on-duty with me when I go out on my own. The only reason I didn’t take her with me to UA is that I’m pretty sure Non-Quirk related animals aren’t allowed here- plus, I need to get my short-circuiting under control anyway. But I can introduce her to you guys if you’re interested.”

Sirius gave him a thumbs up. “Sure thing! I’m free Sunday, and I know Remus and James are too. You, Sero?”

Sero nodded. “I’ll have to check with my mom, but I probably can.”

Kaminari grinned. “Great! She’s gonna love you guys!”

James leaned backward, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. “Anyway, next is Hero Studies, right? I can’t wait! You think we get our costumes yet?”

Sero laughed. “I hope so- not gonna lie, I’ve been looking forward to those the most. I just hope that it doesn’t feel like a kid Halloween costume.”

Kaminari gave him a playful look. “Well, I suppose spandex has that risk, hm?”

“Well, what am I supposed to wear? A t-shirt and pants?” Kaminari looked visibly irked at this, surprising and amusing Sero. “Wait, is _that_ what you asked for?”

Remus smiled, chewing on his beef. “Well, it’s certainly a style- Hawks’s costume always struck me as rather casual, you know. Personally, I’m going for a more… classical theme.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Weird way to say medieval, buddy.” Remus pouted a little. He worked _hard_ on drawing out what he wanted…

James raised an eyebrow. “Well, better medieval than the bloody trenchcoat.”

“It’s badass!”

“It’s shady as hell.”

The five continued to bicker amicably, and Remus finally felt at home.

* * *

Lily gave Lupin a polite smile as she passed by his table, one which he returned. ‘Honestly, the stereotype is nonsense- he’s a perfectly nice kid.’ Potter looked up and winked flirtatiously at her, making her huff and pointedly turn away. ‘Even if he has a rubbish taste in friends.’

“Evans-chan, over here!” Uraraka waved her over. Next to her was Midoriya and a frog-like girl with green hair even darker than Midoriya’s- though her’s was much straighter and longer, reaching well beyond her back. Iida was a little bit away, waiting in line for lunch. Evans smiled and sat next to Midoriya.

“Hi Ura-chan, Midori-kun! And it’s nice to meet you… Asui-chan, was it?”

“Ribbit. Just call me Tsu-chan. Nice to meet you, Evans-chan.”

“Hey, if I get to call you Tsu-chan, then you can call me Lily-chan! That goes for you two as well!”

“I- if you insist!”

“Of course, Lily-chan! Wow, that’s a pretty name!”

“Thank you, Ura-chan! By the way, Midori-kun, I noticed you don’t have much control over your Quirk.”

Midoriya stiffened. Uraraka gave him a curious look. “Hey, that’s right! Most powerful quirks have a pretty nasty backlash, but I’ve never even heard of anything as bad yours!”

“It’s almost like All-Might’s Quirk,” Tsuyu added, particularly deadpan. Lily and Uraraka nodded, Uraraka much more vehemently. The ball-toss was certainly an eye-opener, and that was ignoring whatever awe-inspiring achievements he performed during his Exam. 

Midoriya yelped and blushed at the comparison, and Lily smiled at him. ‘Aw, he must idolize All-Might a lot to panic like that!’

“Anyway, between that and Bakugou assuming you’re Quirkless… your Quirk only manifested recently, didn’t it?”

Midoriya turned pale. ‘Right on the money, then.’ Uraraka’s eyes widened, and Tsuyu gave Lily a curious look. “Bu- Lily-chan, that’s impossible! Everyone knows Quirks manifest at ages 4-5!”

Lily nodded, a sad smile on her face. “Most do, but Quirks with especially bad recoils tend to manifest later. I mean, if the strength of Midori-kun’s backlash is enough to break a 15-year-old’s arm, can you imagine what it would do to a 5-year-old?” Uraraka winced, and Tsuyu nodded grimly.

Midoriya seemed relieved. ‘Ah. He thought it’d be more unbelievable than that.’

“You’re right, Evans-san. My Quirk manifested the day before the entrance exam. But how do you know this? It isn’t common knowledge.”

Lily started, eyes wide. “A day before the exam?! That’s really lucky, huh?” And impressive! He’d gotten his Quirk in enough control to limit the drawbacks so quickly? ‘It took me months to master smaller bursts… he’s really amazing!’ “Anyway, I’m in the same boat as you. Energy Burst only came to me a year ago. The energy burns my skin, so my body needed more time to produce extra layers of skin so I don’t burn my muscle tissue… or that’s what the doctor said, anyway. I’m assuming it’s the same with your body mass- your muscle needed to build enough to cushion the backlash?.” She smiled kindly at Midoriya, who nodded at her guess. “Don’t worry about it, Midori-kun! You’re already making faster progress than I did, so you’ll get the hang of it in no time!”

“Tha- thanks Evans-chan!”

“Hey, just call me Lily!”

“A- alright, Lily-san.”

“You know what? Close enough.”

* * *

“I AM HERE!” Sirius felt a bubble of excitement build up inside of him, though he managed to stop himself from squealing. He _did_ have a reputation, after all. 

But it was really him! All-Might- the _best_ hero of Japan, and top 5 globally! Right down to the blond antenna-like tufts of hair and smile! It was incredible!

Further away, Midoriya didn’t even bother to hide his excitement. “He came!” he squeaked. Sirius shrugged. ‘Ah, well. It’s in character for him anyway.’

“...THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”

Kaminari gave Sirius a wide-eyed look. “Dude, All-Might’s really gonna be teaching us!”

“Yeah, it’s awesome! And he’s wearing his Silver Age costume, too!” It was a bit disappointing to not see him in regular costume, but the cape certainly made a large enough impression to make up for it.

“FOUNDATIONAL HERO STUDIES! FOR THIS CLASS, WE’LL BE BUILDING YOUR HERO FOUNDATION THROUGH VARIOUS TRIALS. LET’S JUMP RIGHT IN WITH THIS!” He held up a notecard. On it, in English (even from here, he could hear Remus’s sigh of relief. ‘You’d think _I’d_ be the one struggling with Japanese letters’.) was a single word- Battle. “BATTLE TRAINING!”

Bakugou seemed… disturbingly excited. “Battle!”

Midoriya was… much less so. “...Training?”

“AND TO GO WITH YOUR FIRST BATTLE… WE’VE PREPARED THE GEAR YOU SENT IN REQUESTS FOR!!”

“YES!” James practically leapt out of his seat, and he rushed for the compartments, closely followed by the other students.

“GET CHANGED AND WE’LL BE READY TO GO! EVERYONE GATHER AT GROUND BETA!”

The class grinned as one. “Yes, sir!”

* * *

Sirius slid his coat on. The boys were back in the locker room, with the Hogwarts trio helping each other into their costumes.

Actually, only _one_ of them really needed help- but that was hardly unexpected with the giant pile of fabric that was supposed to somehow wrap around Remus’s neck. 

“<Bloody hell, Remus, what’s with all these folds?! _ > _”

“<Hey, the cloak is awesome! Besides, it’ll stay on if I shift- and it’ll look like a scarf-cape! You know, like Scamander! _ > _”

Sirius snorted as he lounged lazily on the bench. “<Odd, but okay. _ > _” Along with a red leather coat that reached his ankles, he had on a white shirt with a black dog symbol on it, as well as loose black pants and boots. As Snuffles (who was currently puppy-sized and carefully watching the others in the locker room) was a mostly separate entity, there wasn’t much practical use for the costume- but it looked awesome (not that James would ever admit it).

Remus, however, looked something out of Lord of the Rings. He had on a maroon vest-like tunic and white pants (both designed to change shape with him), with black gloves and boots that were almost as flexible as socks (to best keep his mobility while shifted while protecting his hands and feet). The scarf in question looked a bit like a cloak and hung over his shoulders like a cape, a bright red with some gold threading that seemed to sparkle whenever the sun hit it.

James grinned as he finally got the scarf under control and around his friend’s neck. “<I say we all look pretty badass! _ > _” Compared to Remus and Sirius, he was much more casual-looking. He had on a simple gold shirt, dark-blue pants, a short red jacket with a roaring lion on the back, and fingerless brown gloves (as he needed to actually touch objects to transform them). Instead of his usual circular glasses, he had red prescription-goggles with yellow lenses (which would allow him to view the chemical composition of a scanned object). Around his waist was a brown-leather utility belt to hold objects to transform as needed. Sirius grinned.

“Nice costumes, guys!” Kaminari walked over. He had a costume similar to James’s- black jacket and pants with white lightning streaks, as well as a set of headphones and sunglasses with blue-lens. Maybe they had the same designer? Sirius gave him a thumbs-up.

“Thanks, Kaminari! You look pretty good yourself!”

Sero followed him, looking a little uncomfortable. He had a tight, spandex costume on, with short sleeves allowing him to use his tape, and a motorcycle helmet under his arms. “Wow, Lupin, you kinda look like Aragorn!”

Kaminari blinked. “Hey, you’re right!” Remus smiled shyly at the comparison. Then he gave Sero a concerned look, just noticing the costume’s… lack of modesty. James grinned.

“Not hiding much, are you?”

Sero rolled his eyes as he fidgeted with his neckline. “I just asked for something to let me be flexible. I didn’t realize Support would interpret that as… this...” Kaminari snickered. Sirius looked behind them.

“Ah, well. Least you’re not Kirishima.” The boys looked over. The kid in question was talking to a kid with red and white hair. His costume had a mask that resembled a dragon’s jaw, incredibly baggy pants… and no shirt. To be fair, Kirishima had little to hide, and fan-service of both genders (he couldn’t lie about how much he looked forward to seeing Lily) was a big factor in design. It didn’t stop Sero from shuddering like the costume was his Ghost of Christmas Future.

Remus laughed good-naturedly, even as the more impatient of them began to walk out the door. “Come on, guys, let’s go!”

* * *

As they walked to Ground Beta, Hanta had a wide grin on his face. He couldn’t help it- they were about to do _battle_ training with All-Might! On one hand, he _was_ a little nervous about the battle part. He, like most of the others, hadn’t really been in a fight before, entrance exam aside- and, with his Quirk, he couldn’t get away with leaping in blind. He didn’t have the raw power of Kaminari, Black, or even Lupin- nor did he have a fraction of the experience of Potter in using (‘or,’ he thought, recalling yesterday with a flicker of annoyance, ‘ _ab_ using’) his Quirk. This nervousness was compounded by the fact All-Might wasn’t very clear on the details- there were no clear expectations given and no ground rules.

He gave Bakugou a wary look. The blond sneered back, and Hanta looked away. ‘Though this guy might not listen to ground rules regardless.’ He _still_ had no idea what the guy’s problem with Midoriya- who was being a nervous wreck as he walked next to Evans- could possibly be. He mentally shrugged. Based on what he saw of the guy, Midoriya probably just sneezed on him or something.

Still, they were being taught by _All Might._ Sure, a lot could go wrong today- but He was Here!

Lupin seemed by far the most nervous- even more than Midoriya, which was a bit of an achievement. He’d been excited enough right out the door, but it quickly morphed into apprehension. Lupin constantly adjusted his scarf, and looked around nervously at all of his classmates, wincing every once in a while. “Sero-kun, have _you_ been in a fight against anyone else?”

Hanta shook his head. “Nah.” He’d gotten into quite a few yelling matches between his old classmates (if only they could see him now!), but it had never actually escalated beyond that. “You?”

Lupin, oddly, didn’t answer right away. “... I have, but they were a little… one-sided.”

Hanta gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “Yeah, having a powerful Quirk would do that- still, I thought there’d be someone like Black or Potter-”

“Er… Wrong side, Sero-kun.”

Hanta froze, trying to process the words. From up ahead, Kaminari whirled around, clearly shocked. “Wait, _what_?” Black and Potter, meanwhile, stiffened.

Lupin laughed, clearly embarrassed. “I, ah, wasn’t really able to fight back… I was… abitoutnumbered.” He sped through the last few words, as if hoping they’d let it go.

Neither did. Hanta’s brain jumpstarted at that, and his surprise was shifting into anger. “Wait, _outnumbered?!_ ” Kaminari stopped walking entirely- Potter had to tug him ahead. Lightning arced between the guy’s fingers, as if he were itching to find those bastards and electrocute them. Hanta couldn’t exactly blame him.

Midoriya looked over at Hanta’s outburst, causing Evans to tug him closer and quietly whisper something. Midoriya nodded and gave Lupin a sympathetic look.

Lupin fidgeted- based on the ripples of fur that spread across his arms, it was clear how much he didn’t want this conversation. “Look, Hogwarts wasn’t exactly the best experience for me.” He gave them a fixed smile. There was a flinty glint in his eyes that said _drop it._ “But I’m not at Hogwarts- this is UA, right?”

Hanta felt… really awkward. On one hand, Lupin clearly didn’t want to talk about it, and it’d be wrong to force him to confess anything- especially in front of everyone else. On the other hand, this really wasn’t something to just gloss over…

Kaminari gave Lupin a long, unreadable look. Then, he smiled playfully- though, to Hanta, it was a little _too_ cheerful to be real. “You’re right there, bud! UA’s the best!”

Hanta forced a grin as well, even as he promised himself to follow-up as soon as class was over. “Yep! And it’s pretty clear you’re gonna be one of the best of the best over here!”

Lupin’s smile turned playful. “Not _the_ best of the best?”

Kaminari smirked. “Well, yeah, ‘cuz I’m-”

“If you finish that sentence, I’m gonna murder you.” Bakugou pushed ahead of the group. Kaminari shrugged, still smiling. Black grinned, making Snuffles roll his eyes.

“He’s got a point, Kaminari. You can’t be the best with me around! You’re definitely better than Bakka-gou, though.” Bakugou’s head whirled around so fast Hanta was surprised his neck didn’t snap.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU, FLEABAG!!”

Lupin suddenly burst into cheerful, natural laughter- his eyes were practically glowing. “That’s it!”

Potter finally spoke up. “What?”

“I know why Bakugou’s so familiar!”

Black raised an eyebrow. “I thought you already made the Malfoy connection?” Kaminari frowned and mouthed _Malfoy?_ at Hanta, who just shrugged.

“Other than that! He’s like a fluffy, angry Pomeranian-Chihuahua hybrid! You know, the cute, tiny lil’ pups that think they’re the kings of the world!”

Black let out a bark of laughter, and Potter let out a noise that could have been a cough or a snort. Kaminari giggled uncontrollably. Bakugou snarled at a suddenly terrified-looking Lupin.

“YOU WANNA DIE, FUR-FOR-BRAINS?!”

Hanta grinned. “Aw, is the lil’ pupper mad?” Though, to be honest, he wasn’t sure how smart it was to provoke the guy who clearly had some sort of ego problem. ‘Eh. His Quirk is tougher, but I’ve dealt with his type before.’

Potter joined in the banter with a smirk. “I think someone needs a treat-treat!”

The classmates listening in laughed hard. Kaminari and Black in particular looked close to suffocating themselves. Evans rolled her eyes and patted Midoriya on the back. The poor guy looked like he was having an existential crisis. 

* * *

‘I can’t believe Kacchan is the one getting teased for once! That’s UA for you- turning everything upside down and inverting it!!’ Izuku looked over at Ev- Lily. Her costume made her look like she stepped out of a fantasy novel. She had a long-tailed, emerald coat with ruby-colored embroidery and a crimson vest quite like Lupin’s (they must have the same designer- he could definitely see patterns in theme with some of them). The fantasy image was completed by a dark red sash and a _rapier_. “Er, Lily-san, why do you have a sword?”

“Oh, this?” Izuku yelped as she drew the sword, holding it straight up and staring at the blade. “It’s supposed to help me concentrate my Bursts so I don’t use up as much energy- a sort of funnel instead of a water-hose, you know? Also, I fenced when I was little, so it doubles as a regular weapon.” She sheathed the blade and watched silently for a few seconds as Black and Kaminari joined in heckling Kacchan. “You know, Midori-kun, you could’ve asked for something to help out with your Quirk.”

Izuku shrugged. “Well, my Quirk kinda came last-minute, so I didn’t want to ask for too much.”

Lupin managed to slip away from a furious Kacchan and jogged to the pair. Sero noticed and shrugged, following close behind. “Sorry, but Bakugou-san looks like he’s gonna bite our heads off- I’d rather stay away.”

Sero laughed. “This is coming from the guy who called him a ‘pup’ in the first place.”

Lupin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah… to be honest, I sort of expected him to take the joke.”

“I’m sorry, did you _meet_ Kacchan?” Izuku covered his mouth with his hands the second the nickname slipped out. Sero let out a startled laugh (oh, god, he figured it out’), and Lupin looked puzzled.

“Who’s Kacchan?”

Izuku flushed. “...Katsuki and I used to be friends… and that’s what I call him.”

Right behind Lupin, he noticed Snuffles immediately whirl his head towards him. As soon as he did, Black let out a soft snicker. Izuku turned pale. ‘Oh, no, please let him not say-’

Black cleared his throat. “Snuffles has discovered a fascinating fact about our young Bakka-gou.”

‘No no no no no…’

Kaminari looked over. “What is it?”

“I dunno, maybe _Kacchan_ can tell you.”

‘WHYYYYY?!’

Kacchan snarled. “THE HELL’D YOU JUST CALL ME?!”

Uraraka (who was in a combination of body-suit and astronaut-wear) whirled to him, eyes wide. “WAIT, WHO CALLS YOU KACCHAN?!” Kaminari and Potter were literally on the floor laughing. ‘Okay, maybe He’ll have some mercy now.’

“NOBODY, FUCK OFF!”

‘YES!’

Black gave Izuku a smug look. “I didn’t know you and Kacchan were so close, Midori!”

‘NO!’

“DEKU, YOU BASTARD!!” Izuku backed up hastily as Kacchan whirled on him. Lupin sighed and muttered “<So much for peace… _ > _” Sero gave him a sympathetic smile. Lily, however, gave him a deadpan look.

“<Your taste in friends is rubbish, Lupin _. > _”

Sero gave her a look- not quite a glare, but clearly unamused by the claim. “Hey, I do know _a little_ English, Evans.”

Lily shrugged. “You excepted, can you tell me I’m wrong?”

Sero gave the group that was currently mocking Kacchan a long look. “...no, not really, but Lupin, you really shouldn’t take-”

“No, she’s right, you’re easily one of my better decisions when it comes to making friends, Sero-kun.”

Sero blinked at Lupin, who suddenly flushed when he realized what he said. “...Thanks, man!”

Izuku felt a little bad as Lupin grasped around for a distraction. “All-Might’s up ahead, guys!”

He wondered if All-Might would like his costume.

* * *

Toshinori snickered at young Midoriya’s bunny ears. ‘So obvious!’ It was adorable, if not a bit embarrassing.

Fortunately, the boy in a full-body suit of armor (another Iida!) raised his hand straight and stiff into the air. “Sir! Regarding the performance ground we’ll be using, is it the same as the one from the entrance exam?”

“AN EXCELLENT QUESTION, YOUNG IIDA! THIS EXERCISE WILL BE HELD INDOORS! WHILE VILLAIN CLEAN-UP IS OFTEN SEEN OUTSIDE, MOST CRIMES TAKE PLACE INDOORS! FOR THIS EXERCISE, YOU’LL BE SEPARATED IN GROUPS OF TWO, AND RANDOMLY ASSIGNED THE ROLES OF EITHER VILLAINS OR HEROES!”

“What about foundational training?” Young Asui asked.

“THIS IS YOUR FOUNDATIONAL TRAINING. ONLY THIS TIME, YOU WON’T BE FIGHTING ROBOTS!”

“<Damn>,” young Black muttered. Young Lupin rolled his eyes skyward.

“YOU’LL BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER! CONSIDER THIS GETTING YOUR FEET WET!”

Then came the questions.

“How do we determine who wins or loses?”

“How much force can we use against the other team?”

“Is there a threat of expulsion?”

“How are the teams chosen?”

“Is this cape fantastic on me or what?”

“Hey, I can’t answer you if you all ask at the same time…” Toshinori muttered. Nonetheless, he came prepared!

“< _Is… that a script? > _” Young Lupin asked, dumbfounded.

Yes, it was.

“FOR THIS TRAINING, THE VILLAIN TEAM WILL BE GUARDING A NUCLEAR WEAPON! THE HEROES MUST STOP THEM BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE! THE HEROES WIN BY SECURING THE WEAPON OR CAPTURING THE VILLAINS, AND THE VILLAINS WIN BY GOING OVER THE TIME LIMIT OR CAPTURING THE HEROES!”

“Woah, it’s like something outta the golden age!” Young Evans commented to young Midoriya. The boy nodded enthusiastically.

“FINALLY, YOU SHALL KNOW YOUR OPPONENTS AND ALLY… BY LOTTERY!”

Young Sero tilted his head. “Wait, what? Why?”

Young Lupin shrugged. “Well, in the real world, we’d have no way of telling who we team up with or who we have to fight, right?” Despite those words, the poor child was still clearly unhappy about the idea of random assignment.

Young Iida stiffened. “Already looking toward our future! But that’s UA for you!”

Toshinori grinned- now _that_ was the enthusiasm he was looking for!

“AND NOW… WE DRAW THE TEAMS!!”

* * *

Denki grinned. “Sounds like it’s gonna be fun, huh, Lupin?”

Lupin returned the smile nervously. To be honest, Denki still hadn’t let go of the idea that this _adorable_ dork was bullied in _Hogwarts_ of all places. Seriously, he could see kids being jerks in regular public schools, but _Hogwarts?!_ Though, it explains Lupin’s lack of confidence… And the way Lupin seemed desperate to downplay it...

Yeah, they were _definitely_ not done talking. But that was for later- first, Denki needed to find out who his partner was. 

The computer program they were looking at shuffled their names, until….

Team A- Ayoyama and Tokoyami

Team B- Kaminari and Todoroki

Team C- Koda and Yaoyarozo

Team D- Uraraka and Midoriya

Team E- Hakaruke and Asui

Team F- Evans and Jirou

Team G- Oijirou and Shouji

Team H- Iida and Satou

Team I- Bakugou and Potter

Team J- Black and Sero

Team K- Mineta and Ashido

Team L- Kirishima and Lupin

Lupin let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, so I’m not with Bakugou. But...”

Potter and Bakugou glared at each other for a solid second before turning their backs to each other. Lupin let out a much more resigned sigh. Denki shrugged.

“Meh. Better him than you or I.” He gave the board a thoughtful look. “Todoroki’s one of the recommended kids, so _I’m_ not screwed at least. Black and Sero managed to get paired together. And you got Kirishima!”

Lupin laughed nervously. “He’s… kind of scary, Kaminari-kun.”

“Hey, he looks tough, but he’s a bit of a softy- plus, he was going on about how ‘manly’ your Quirk is.” Denki noticed the disbelieving look Lupin gave him. “He’s not wrong, Lupin. It’s badass.” 

Lupin smiled. “I guess… it’s just not something I’m used to hearing.”

Denki, despite common (vocal) belief, was not a complete idiot. He frowned at this. ‘The hell? I know Hogwarts is elite, but his Quirk is impressive by any standards! What kind of _jackasses..._ ’ Lupin backed up. Denki must have been looking really pissed- though, considering how Lupin was stronger and taller than him, he couldn’t possibly be _that_ intimidating.

Yeah, they really needed to have a talk- either Lupin, or Black or Potter.

In the meantime, he simply shrugged and grinned at Lupin. “Well, it is. Come on, I’ll introduce you to Kirishima. Honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t introduced himself to you yet.”

“I never got the chance!” Kirishima had, apparently, found Lupin. The kid yelped and gave him a frightened look, which Kirishima tactly ignored. “Hey there, Lupin! I’m Kirishima Eijirou! I gotta say, you were pretty awesome in the Quirk test!”

Lupin blushed, and his terror didn’t seem to fade with shock. “A- Thanks, Kirishima-san!”

Denki tapped him lightly on the head. Lupin’s hair stuck up on edge with the static. “Hey, what’d we say about the -san, Lupin? We’re all equals here!”

Kirishima grinned. “He’s right, Lupin! A guy as manly as you shouldn’t have to call me -san!”

Kirishima continued to hype up Lupin, who seemed uncomfortable at the divulge of praise. And just a hint of skeptical. Denki frowned. This could _not_ be normal. ‘I’ll talk to him right after class. I don’t think I can wait longer than that. Maybe I’ll ask Sero to tag alo-’

“Kaminari.”

Denki started and turned around with a sheepish smile. Todoroki had walked up to him while he was lost in thought. The guy was, in his opinion, a lot more intimidating than Kirishima. He had a stoic demeanor and his entire right side was frozen over, with a single glowing red dot for an eye. ‘Jeez, it’s like Elsa decided to create the Terminator instead of Olaf..’ Still, Denki smiled.

“Sorry, Todoroki! Got a little lost in thought for a bit there.”

Todoroki gave him a deadpan look. “...don’t hurt yourself before our assignment, Kaminari.”

Denki gave him an annoyed look. “Oi, I- you know what, that was actually kinda funny, with that delivery, so I’ll let it slide. I’m guessing we should tell each other about our Quirks?”

Todoroki nodded. “I can create ice from my right side. I can’t use it for extended periods of time, or else my body frosts over.”

Denki grinned and held up a sparking hand. “Sounds cool- pun intended!” Todoroki’s mouth quirked up for just a second. ‘Yes! He’s human after all!’ He closed his hand into a fist, letting electricity pulse through his arm. It looked _badass._ Or, so he hoped. Kirishima looked impressed, anyway. “I emit electricity. _Technically_ , I can use it far-range, but I can’t aim it, so I’d rather not. Also, I can’t use too much of it, otherwise I’ll be useless.”

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. “How much is too much?”

Denki shrugged. “1.3 million volts.”

He heard Lupin choke on air, and Todoroki raised the other eyebrow. Denki grinned at them. “Hey, I did say it was a lot of training!”

“ALL RIGHT, YOU BUNCH OF ZYGOTES! NOW THAT YOU’VE MET YOUR ALLIES- TIME TO FIND OUT YOUR OPPONENTS!”

He grabbed two of the boxes and pulled out two spheres

Team D vs Team I.

Denki sighed in relief. “Good, huh? I wouldn’t want to face Midori or Bakka-gou one on one. Still, Bakugou’s had it out for Midoriya for a while…”

Todoroki shrugged. “I doubt All-Might-sensei will let them go that far.”

Kirishima nodded. “Still, they’re some of the top kids in class- Potter too, and Uraraka no slouch either! I’m pumped up! You, Lupin?”

Lupin gave Potter a worried look. “I’m more worried that James might kill Baka- Bakugou.”

Todoroki turned to Lupin with an interested look. “Not the other way around?”

Lupin gave Todoroki a watery (‘the end of class can’t come fast enough,’ Denki thought with gritted teeth) smile. “Not- Not, really, actually! To be fair, though, they’re definitely on even footing as far as power goes- I just can’t see James losing to anyone!”

Kirishima thumped Lupin on the back. “You got a lot of faith in him, huh?”

Lupin’s smile became more confident. “Yep!” Denki gave him a smirk- though, internally, he was still more than a little concerned.

‘A lot more faith than you have in yourself, Lupin.’

* * *

James toyed with the ‘weapon’ with a raised eyebrow. “Paper-mache, huh? Well, no reason to make things easier for them!” With that, he touched the base of the fake bomb and the floor beneath it, fusing the two together. Then, he began to weave a makeshift cage by dripping down the concrete. Bakugou gave him an irritated look.

“Why the hell aren’t you making it harder?! That damn nerd’s a lot tougher than that!” James felt his eye twitch. ‘Stay cool, stay cool…’

“Well, _Kacchan_ , he can’t exactly do that without destroying the ‘bomb’ and risking detonating it- and that wouldn’t be very heroic of him, eh?” He sighed and moved to adjust his glasses… before remembering that he was wearing goggles. “Now then, we gonna make a plan, or are you gonna charge after Midori like a testosterone-brained idiot?”

Bakugou snarled at him- for the nickname or the accusation, even James wasn’t sure. “Just tell me one thing.”

James raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“How did Deku manage to get himself a Quirk?”

James rolled his eyes. “Oh, _that’s_ why you’re so pissed at him. I thought he just coughed on you or something. He’s probably just a late bloomer.”

“Quirks don’t manifest past the age of four, Four-Eyes!”

James let out a half growl, half sigh. “<Original _ > _ ,” he muttered, before turning to Bakugou. “Most don’t, but Quirks with destructive recoils only appear around puberty. Lily-flower’s did, and she doesn’t even _shatter her bloody bones_ with her Bursts. So get your head out of your ego-sized arse, and help me come up with a plan that goes beyond _Leroy Jenkins._ ”

Bakugou suddenly lashed out, punching James hard in the chest. “<Don’t tell me what to do, foreigner! I’ll beat the shit outta that damn nerd, and I won’t need your fucking help! _ > _”

James glared at Bakugou, genuine rage bubbling within him. ‘Just like the pricks that picked on Remus, huh? Still, I can’t afford to lose my temper _here._ ’

“Fine. I’ll guard the bomb. Go do whatever- see if I care.”

Bakugou sneered at him before running out of the room. James huffed. ‘Good riddance.’

* * *

Remus gave the screen a completely unsurprised look as the two pairs of partners walked through the crowd to find Sero and Sirius. Most of the class was muttering to themselves over the complete lack of teamwork between the villains.

Sirius raised his voice to cut through the crowd. “I’m not surprised, actually. James is a bit too proud for his own good, and it’s been made obvious already that Bakugou’s an asshole.” Remus nodded in agreement as he slid next to them.

“In all honesty, I’m surprised it didn’t escalate further.”

Ashido pouted. “Still, I’d like to know what they’re arguing about… too bad the sound system isn’t working.”

Yaoyarozo nodded in agreement. “I managed to read a bit of their lips… though it’s curious. Why would they be talking about a ‘Deku’ and ‘late bloomers?’”

Uraraka’s head snapped up. “Oh! ‘Deku’ is Bakugou’s nickname for Midori! It’s kinda cute, actually- like “Dekiru,” ya’ know?”

Lupin blinked. “Huh. I thought it just meant ‘useless’- but I like the Dekiru version better! Still, I think I understand why they were talking about late bloomers. It’s pretty obvious Midoriya-kun’s Quirk didn’t manifest the same time Bakugou’s did.”

Yaoyarozo’s eyes widened in understanding. “That’s right! Quirks that have especially bad recoils only manifest during puberty- Midoriya-kun’s Quirk _would_ logically do the same.”

Iida nodded in agreement. "It would certainly make Bakugou's hatred of Midoriya clearer- and explain his accusations that Midoriya lied about not having a Quirk. Still, wouldn't the toe test reveal the truth anyway?"

Evans shrugged. "The joint is an indicator, but not a guarantee- quite a few students back at Hogwarts failed the toe test while still having a Quirk. If Midori failed the test _and_ had a late Quirk…" Her eyes became distant, and she gave Midoriya a sympathetic look. "Oh, poor guy. He must have thought he was Quirkless."

Kaminari raised an eyebrow at her. "Does it matter? We were all there during class- Midoriya is smart enough that he wouldn't really need a Quirk to get somewhere in life. He could've easily made General or maybe even Support. Sure, he's shy, but that doesn't mean the guy has no self-worth."

Remus sighed. "Yeah, Midori-kun is smart, and probably wouldn't be too broken up about it in the long run… but you're forgetting something, Kami-kun."

"What?"

Evans grit her teeth. "Well, _I_ didn't fail the toe test, so I always knew I wasn't Quirkless. Didn't stop people from assuming stuff… or acting on it."

Kaminari's eyes darkened. He glanced at Evans, then Remus, then back at the screen that projected Midoriya, who was speaking with Tokoyami. 

"The hell is wrong with Hogwarts?" he muttered, quietly enough that Remus was one of the only ones that heard. Jiro must have heard too, based on the puzzled (and... something else?) look she gave him. Then, Kaminari spoke up. "Well, kids in middle school were assholes, but you guys are in UA now. We're not gonna take that here- and that goes for Midori too."

"That's right! If anyone makes fun of you or Midori for not getting their Quirk on time, we'll kick their asses!" Ashido cheered. Evans brightened and laughed at that.

Remus smiled a little. "We have to tell Midori when we get the chance." 'Poor guy needs it. I wonder how much more confident he'd be if he got more accurate results…'

Suddenly, Snuffles nudged Sirius, who’s head snapped up. "That's time for the planning period." All Might, who was smiling silently throughout the conversation, grinned wider.

"THAT'S CORRECT, MY BOY! LET'S BEGIN THE FIRST BATTLE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the stuff on Quirks coming late is kind of inaccurate, but I found the idea of Deku being accidentally correct too hilarious to pass up. Plus, it was a nice way to sort of shift Lily's status from Muggleborn without outright making her Quirkless (which, while cool, I don't think I could work in). Remus not being a werewolf but still not liking his Quirk has a similar reason. I also fluffed up Denki's backstory since he and Hanta (who's backstory I also fluffed up) are sharing spotlights with the main characters. If Horikoshi gives them backstories, it's way too late for me to change it (lol). 
> 
> Bakugou will get character development, but I want to make it clear that he doesn't START as a good person. I promise he gets better, but he's still the kid who told Deku to jump off a bridge right now (more-or-less). So please don't get mad he comes off as one-dimensional right now- especially given the POVs are either Deku or strangers. He just needs time (and so do I).
> 
> While he doesn't appear yet, I preemptively refuse to apologize for what I do for Mineta. He is MEANT to be a gag character who suffers for his lust, and as I'm alleviating Hanta and Denki from unnecessary suffering, and refusing to write Pettigrew (one rat baby is enough...), he's gonna have it worse. Not much worse, mind you, but worse. I believe that suffering should be for character development or karma, so forgive me if I lean to the latter for Mineta.
> 
> I wrote the chapter at a decent time, but the notes are kind of midnight-thoughts on the chapter. Sorry if I rambled.
> 
> I'm gonna be covering each of the matches one-by-one, starting next chapter. See you then!

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I made up Quirks for these four. Here are some summaries!
> 
> James Potter- Quirk: Alchemist. He can rearrange substances on a molecular level by touching it with an open palm by using up his stamina. He can also do the same on an atomic level, but it is much more draining. Inspired by transfiguration.
> 
> Sirius Black- Quirk: Thesteral. Sirius has a shadowy companion (who his little brother Regulus had named Snuffles) that can expand from the size of a puppy to a that of a grizzly bear. Sirius can walk into Snuffles and take over its shadowy body. As well as this, he can sense what Snuffles can sense.
> 
> Remus Lupin- Quirk: Werewolf. Remus can turn into either a full-grown wolf (Bestial form) or a classic anthropomorphic werewolf. He can also morph individual parts for both forms. However, he has to turn into human form before transition between forms, and he has a limited time in each form (20 minutes).
> 
> Lily Evans- Quirk: Energy Burst. This Quirk has two phases- Charge and Burst. Charging costs a great deal of energy, and Burst has a consequence of overheating- and even burning with enough Charging- her palms. The more she Charges, the hotter, larger, and different color the burst (Purple to Red on a rainbow scale).
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this. See you for the next chapter!


End file.
